


Knuckles Punches a Pregnant Woman

by MrLesleyChoyce



Series: Knuckes Quest [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Future Fic, Knuckles is a jerk, Knuckles strides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: The title's pretty self-explanatory, just go with it.
Series: Knuckes Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921132
Kudos: 3





	Knuckles Punches a Pregnant Woman

In the year 2036, abortion is illegal. Knuckles, proud pro-abortion, anti-choice visual auntie stalks the streets. His eye(s) shifting suspiciously, looking for any acts of violence to commit. Then, he spots her. A woman looking to be in her late 20s with an obscenely large mid-section striding by herself on the opposite side of the street from himself.

She’s preganant. He knows this for a fact. No self-respecting woman would be that gargantuan without being perganant. Knuckles’ fists clench, eye(s) burning red with rage, he must punch that ugly little fetus out of her. He marches over to her, fists wound up for the final blow.

With the force of a thousand suns, his knuckles land right in the center of her obtuse stomach, knocking her back as she screams in agony. “Another breeder-tard wrecked.” Knuckles states as the woman recovers from her pained daze.

“Why?” She cries, Knuckles standing above her, hands on his hips, nose pointed towards the sky, clearly proud of what he had done.

“Babies are slimy and weird,” He answers in a low, threatening tone, no effort needed. “I’ve gotten rid of yours before it can breed and bring sliminess into this world. You are no longer gregnant, no need to thank me.”

“I never was pregnant!” She wails.

“Well, now you never will be.” Knuckles states matter-of-factly while the woman looks at him with anger and pain.

“I’m taking you to court for this and I will sue you!”

“You cannot sue me, woman! I punched the jury.”

It was true, earlier that day; Knuckles had punched the jury for no other reason other than he was board.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this in 2036 that's pretty cool


End file.
